Fluffy (Naughty Bear)
Summary Fluffy is one of the scientist bears that live with the other bears at paradise island. He is often creating different machines in attempts to kill naughty Bear, including robo bears, weapons, and Quantum portals. He has seemingly been killed by Naughty Bear before, yet still comes back from unknown reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with R0B0-B34Rs, Robo-Prim3 MK.V1, and R0B0-B34R-Zill4, 3-A with The Super Brain Name: Fluffy Origin: Naughty Bear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal Creation with prep (Can create quantum portals), Size Manipulation via laser guns (Laser Guns can shrink down body parts), Weapon Mastery (Very skilled at creating and utilizing his weapons, Has utilized random objects such as a stick as a weapon, skilled with ray guns and regular ones), Martial Arts (Is a skilled fighter, Can fight with Naughty Bear, Albeit is notably less skilled, Can fight with Pirates, Military soldiers, Vampires, Zombies, His own ROBO Bears, and evening can compare with ancient bears), Resurrection (Despite Naughty Canonically killing Fluffy more than once, he always has shown to come back), Energy Projection via laser guns, Extraordinary Genius intelligence, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, Possibly Low-Godly, Has healed from getting shot up, Blunt trauma, and being cut up, Can possibly heal from his entire body being vaporized, though this could be do to resurrection as well), Preparation (Can build several robo bears to defend him, Can build weapons and armor to increase physicality), Can create quantum based weaponry’s, and quantum portals, Limited Peusdo Flight (Robots have jetpacks and equipment that allow them to levitate and move off the ground by small amounts, This is to increase their speed), Large Size Type 1 with R0B0-B34R-Zill4, Self-Sustenance via robots, Type 1, 2, and 3 (Robots don’t need to breathe, sleep, or eat) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can fight with Naughty Bear, Can fight with his robots), higher with R0B0-B34Rs, Robo-Prim3 MK.V1, and R0B0-B34R-Zill4 (Normal R0B0-B34Rs and Robo-Prim3 MK.V1s can fight on par with naughty and are physically stronger than most of the cast, R0B0-B34R-Zill4 is capable of nearly one shotting Naughty at his physical peak), Universe level with preparation (Can build a Super Brian which is capable of tearing holes in reality and ending the universe) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can move decently on par with bullets), possibly higher (Can moves decently on par with lasers, Comparable, but slower than Naughty Bear) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can physically push Naughty back and match his strength who lifted this large robot), higher with R0B0-B34Rs and Robo-Prim3 MK.V1s (Robots are physically stronger than the other bears), far higher with R0B0-B34R-Zill4, (R0B0-B34R-Zill4 is physically stronger than Naughty) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, higher with R0B0-B34Rs, Robo-Prim3 MK.V1, and R0B0-B34R-Zill4 Durability: Large Building level (Can take several hits from Naughty Bear, Can take hits from other bears on his level), higher with R0B0-B34Rs, Robo-Prim3 MK.V1, and R0B0-B34R-Zill4 (R0B0-B34Rs are notably more durable than regular bears, R0B0-B34R-Zill4 is the toughest character in the game) Stamina: High (Can run around long distances, even when close to death, and still capable of fighting when severely injured, Can take multiple bear traps without much effect), Robots have Extremely High (Can still move around and fight when several injured, They don’t require rest, food, water, or typical things a normal person or bear would need) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with most weapons, R0B0-B34Rs, and Robo-Prim3 MK.V1, Several meters with R0B0-B34R-Zill4, Dozen of meters with guns, Universal with The Super Brain Standard Equipment: Fluffy himself has a Laser Gun, An Uzi Gun, or A Pistol, Some R0B0-B34Rs, Some Robo-Prim3 MK.V1 Robots. The robots have handheld miniguns, Quantum Gloves, Giant Sewer Pipe, Handy Power Fists, Metal Gloves, Robot Drill, Metalium fists, A Handsaw *'Optional Equipment:' A Screwdriver, A stick, A Quantum Branch, A Hammer, An Aluminum Bat, A Giant screw, Leg of Beef, Leg of Lamb, The Super Brain, R0B0-B34R-Zill4, At least Dozens of R0B0-B34Rs, At least Dozens of Robo-Prim3 MK.V1, A Quantum Portal Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has built a machine capable of crossing a dimensional plane, Built a quantum portal, Built the robots capable of fighting on par with Naughty Bear, Built several weapons which involved quantum physics, built The Super Brain, which could tear holes in reality and end the entire universe, Can work with Zero Point Quantum Grid Resonators, Created a laser based weapons) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: Fluffy is almost always accompanied by a few of his robo bears. This page considers that he has a couple with him, and specifies what equipment Fluffy carries and what the robots tend to carry. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Naughty Bear Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Bears Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users